This is Called LOVE
by Shiro Aruda-ojousama
Summary: Gag bisa buat summary #plak / inti'ny ini fic OneShoot pertama, dan ini fic romance pertama yg rada gag kerasa romance'ny / DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ / need review


**Ohayou, konnichiwa, gougo gozaimasu, konbanwa, oyasumi, okinasai... xD**

**Yep, kembali lagi dengan Author paling sekseh di kamar Author (soalnya aku tidur sendiri). Okeh, langsung ajah.**

**Silahkan membaca ya... :D**

_**Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts belong to Jun Mochizuki**_

_**Warning : Break x Sharon, (mungkin) OOC, canon, kemunculan makhluk(?) PH yang lain SANGAATTTTTTTT SEDIKIT. Yang miring-miring(?) itu PoVnya Break.**_

**.**

**.**

_**10.00 a.m**_

"Break," teriak seorang gadis berambut peach yang dikuncir kuda.

"Iya, nona Sharon. Ada apa?" jawab seorang berambut abu seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis –Sharon itu.

_Dahulu aku memiliki majikan yang manis, sama seperti nonaku yang sekarang. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama setelah aku jatuh dan bertemu oleh Will of Abyss. Dia mengambil salah satu mataku untuk kucingnya yang lebih berbentuk siluman. Lalu, tiba-tiba bencana terjadi di Abyss. Jika aku diam dan tak melakukan apapun, aku pasti akan mati konyol di dunia yang konyol itu. Dengan terpaksa aku meminta pertolongannya demi hidupku. Cih, aku menyesal meminta pertolongannya._

_Ah, tapi aku gembira juga karena kukira setelah aku ditolong oleh Will of Abyss, aku akan dibuang lalu mati percuma. Tapi perkiraanku itu tidak benar. Setelah aku dikeluarkan dari Abyss, aku tak sadarkan diri di sebuah ruangan yang mirip perpustakaan. Aku merasa akan segera mati dan semuanya sia-sia. Tetapi seorang anak kecil manis berlari ke arahku dengan membawa orang dewasa berkacamata. Tatapanku sedikit buram, tapi aku yakin anak itu akan menolongku._

"Break... Break... Hoi..." gadis itu membuyarkan lamunan lelaki itu.

"Ah, maaf, nona. Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Kau kupanggil, tetapi kau menatap kosong ke arahku. Kau kenapa, hah?"

"Tidak ada masalah, nona. Apa nona akan mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Break lagi.

"Oh, iya, Break. Nanti Oz dan kawan-kawan akan datang kemari. Katanya mereka ingin minum teh bersama dan juga mereka ingin membicarakan tentang kontrak ilegal dan legal," jelas Sharon.

"Baik, nona. Saya akan bersiap," ia menunduk dengan sopan.

Lalu ia berjalan ke arah dalam lorong rumah. Sebenarnya Break masih ingin merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi di balkon rumah, tetapi ia merasa sungkan kepada Sharon.

"Break," panggilnya seraya menarik lengan baju Break. "Tunggu."

"Ada apa, nona? Apa ada masalah?"

"Tumben sekali kau sopan begini? Biasanya tak pernah seperti ini. Apa kau ada masalah, Break? Kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja padaku," tawarnya tanpa perlu ada sebuah jawaban.

"Jika sudah waktunya, aku akan menceritakan, nona."

"Hhh... Ya sudahlah. Aku akan selalu sedia untukmu, kapanpun," Sharon pun tersenyum.

Break hanya membalas senyuman itu dengan senyum tipis yang sama sekali tidak kelihatan jika tidak diteliti. Lalu, ia berjalan meninggalkan Sharon di luar balkon.

.

.

_**12.00 a.m**_

Siang yang cukup hangat untuk dirasakan kulit orang Eropa. Break sudah berdiri di depan pintu mansion untuk menanti kedatangan Oz Vessalius, Alice, dan Gilbert Nightray. Dan benar saja, kedatangan mereka lebih cepat dari yang dia kira.

Break mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan menuntunnya ke arah ruang tamu. Dia memanggil Sharon agar mereka semua berkumpul dan membahas apa yang semestinya mereka bahas. Liam pun sudah menyuguhkan teh merah di hadapan mereka semua.

"Wakame-atama, pergi kau dari sampingku," Alice memulai keributan.

"Aku sudah duduk dari tadi, Baka Usagi," jawab Gilbert dengan tenang.

"Kau mau mati, Wakame-atama?"

"Kau selalu saja menggangguku, Baka Usagi!"

Lalu mereka bertengkar. Bisa dibayangkan, kalau mereka bertengkar di dalam rumah orang.

"Te-teman... Kalau bertengkar jangan disini," kata Oz mencoba menenangkan mereka.

Sharon hanya tersenyum lalu meminum tehnya yang masih hangat. Gadis itu pun membuat pertengkaran kedua makhluk bodoh itu menjadi tontonannya.

Selagi kedua makhluk itu masih bertengkar, Oz mulai membuka pembicaraan. Mereka pun –minus Alice dan Gilbert– membicarakan tentang apa yang akan terjadi jika melakukan kontrak ilegal.

_Skip time_

"Sharon-chan, terimakasih sudah memberikan penjelasan pada kami ya," kata Oz.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Kedatangan kalian membuat mansion ini lebih hangat dan lebih hidup," Sharon tersenyum.

"Ai ai ai. Aku harap kalian bisa tinggal di sini bersama kami," kata Break menyeringai.

"Betul...betul...betul..." timpal Emily.

"Terima kasih. Kapan-kapan kami akan bermain dan membuat mansion ini lebih hidup,"

Lalu Oz dan kawan-kawan kembali pulang. Break melihat mereka hingga hilang dari pandangannya.

"Mereka menyenangkan," Sharon tersenyum lalu kembali masuk

Break pun kembali ke dalam dan berjalan ke arah balkon. Di sana ia menikmati permen lolipop. Dia kembali merenung. Angin sepoi-sepoi menyentuh wajahnya. Tak ada yang bisa ia lihat, semua gelap, hitam.  
Sebenarnya hal yang ingin dikatakan oleh Break kepada Sharon adalah bahwasanya dia buta. Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dikatakan. Itu akan menyakiti perasaan nonanya itu.

.

.

_**07.00 p.m**_

"Break. Lihatlah langit itu. Indah bukan?" seru Sharon. Dia berteriak mirip anak kecil.

"Iya, nona. Itu sangat indah," kata Break menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Break. Lihat di arah sana. Ada sebuah rasi bintang. Kau tau nama rasi itu?" tunjuk Sharon.

"Sepertinya aku kurang tau tentang rasi bintang itu, nona. Pengetahuanku sangatlah sedikit."

Tatapan Break tidak fokus ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Sharon. Dia melihat ke arah yang berlawanan dari jari telunjuk Sharon. Sharon yang menyadari hal itu pun terheran-heran dan penasaran –mengapa tatapan Break tidak sama.

"Break," desis Sharon.

"Iya, nona? Ada apa?"

"Te-telunjukku ke arah sana. Bukan di sana, Break."

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya bercanda," bohong Break dengan tersenyum jahil.

"Sepertinya kamu tidak bercanda, Break. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"..."

"Break."

"Maaf, nona."

"BREAK! Katakan!"

"Gelap. Semuanya gelap, nona."

"Eh?"

"Nona, aku buta. Aku tak bisa melihat."

Lalu kesunyian terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Break hanya menunduk. Sharon pun tercengang –tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan.

_Ah, sepertinya nona kecewa dan marah padaku. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Yah, pantas untukku. Seharusnya orang sepertiku tak pantas menjadi servant._

"Break. Genggam tanganku," Sharon mengulurkan tangannya.

Break hanya terdiam dan sedikit terkejut. Dia heran, mengapa nonanya itu tidak marah padanya.

"Nona. Nona tidak marah padaku?"

"Buat apa marah padamu? Semua orang pasti punya kelebihan dan kekurangan kan? Lagipula kamu sudah banyak berkorban demi aku."

"Break. Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kamu akan dibuang setelah seseorang mengetahui kekuranganmu. Dengar, Break. Aku akan selalu untukmu, aku tak akan membuangmu, aku akan bersamamu selamanya."

"Nah, Break. Sekarang genggam tanganku," lanjutnya.

Kata-kata Sharon langsung masuk ke relung hati terdalam Break. Dia merasa bahagia dan bangga. Tak ada rasa penyesalan untuk mengatakan hal ini.

"Baik, nona," Break pun menyambut uluran tangan Sharon.

"Break. Coba rasakan melalui tanganku. Biarkan perasaanmu menyatu denganku. Lalu cobalah melihat keindahan dunia."

Break tersenyum, karena Sharon telah menerimanya. Bahkan, Sharon ingin sekali melihat bintang-bintang itu bersama Break. Hal itu membuat hati Break tersentuh.

.

.

_**10.00 p.m**_

Break mulai berjalan mengelilingi mansion untuk mengecek pintu-pintu. Setiap ruangan ia telusuri agar tak ada satupun yang luput dari pandangannya. Meskipun dengan penglihatan yang sangat terbatas, dia masih bisa menggunakan indera pendengarannya.  
Pada saat Break di depan ruang tidur Sharon, tiba-tiba Sharon membuka pintunya. Mungkin Sharon menyadari keberadaan Break.

"Break."

"Nona. Ini sudah larut malam, tidak baik tidur terlalu malam."

"Break. Tunggu sebentar," Sharon menarik lengan baju Break.

Break terdiam dan menunggu Sharon berbicara.

"Break. Kau kesepian?"

"Buat apa kesepian, nona? Aku punya majikan dan teman-teman yang ramah," Break tersenyum.

"Kau berbohong, Break. Kau kesepian kan? Jawab saja," paksa Sharon.

"Nona. Benar aku kesepian. Tapi kesepian aku anggap anugerah," Break tersenyum lagi.

"BREAK! Kenapa kau selalu tersenyum? Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan terus menangis dan menyesali keberadaanku!" Sharon membentak dan suaranya bergetar.

"Break... Aku tak akan bisa tersenyum. Mungkin aku akan mati kesepian. Aku paham perasaanmu, Break. Break, kenapa...kenapa kau selalu tersenyum? Kenapa kau tak mau mengekspresikan perasaanmu?" Sharon menangis.

"Nona. Aku tersenyum karena menginginkannya. Aku sama sekali tak menginginkan nona sedih dan menangis. Nona, aku memiliki banyak perasaan, tetapi aku tak sanggup mengekspresikannya. Nona, jika misalnya nona menjadi aku, nona pasti akan banyak menangis. Tapi ingat nona, hidup itu berarti. Jangan pernah sia-siakan nyawa yang diberi Tuhan kepada kita.  
Nona, ini alasan lainku tersenyum. Aku bisa tersenyum karena berada di sisi nona. Aku merasa hidup ini berarti karena nona. Nona, meskipun aku buta, aku bisa melihat keindahan ini karena nona. Nona lah cahayaku. Cahaya yang menemani aku di kebutaan ini.  
Nah, nona. Meskipun hidupku penuh kekurangan, tapi nona dan yang lain lah yang memberiku kelebihan."

"Kak Xerxes, kamu berbohong!"

Tangis Sharon semakin menjadi. Dia memukul-mukul dada Break dengan tangan terkepal. Lalu memeluk tubuh Break.

"Nona. Jangan menangis. Nona adalah cahayaku. Jika nona menangis, aku pun semakin kehilangan cahayaku. Tersenyumlah, nona. Maka aku bisa menemukan cahaya itu."

Lalu Break membalas pelukan Sharon. Dia juga memberi kecupan manis di kening Sharon.

"Nah, nona. Jangan menangis ya," hibur Break.

"Iya," Sharon tersenyum.

"Ummm... Nona..."

"Ada apa, kak Xerxes?"

"Maukah nona menjadi cahaya yang selalu menerangi hidupku dalam kebutaan ini?"

"Kak... Aku mau," Sharon mengiyakan tawaran Break.

Mulai hari itu terdapat pasangan baru di muka bumi ini. Dan semuanya happy end.

**.**

**.**

**Yo, minna. Abal kan? Aneh kan?**

**Maklum, ini fic OneShot pertama. Trus pertama kali buat yang bergenre romance**

**Harap maklum ya... :D**

**Oia, ripiu juga dibutuhkan oleh Author kismin ripiu ini loh**

**Arigatou~~**


End file.
